howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DeathSongLover
Welcome! Sorry for the late-ish reply, but here you go! Just insert the template into your user page - [//howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_Wiki:List_of_userboxes https://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_Wiki:List_of_userboxes] ~ [[User:How To Train Your Deathsong|How To Train Your Deathsong]] ([[User talk:How To Train Your Deathsong|) 21:41, August 22, 2018 (UTC) I think I explained it badly last time. I just tested it again and found out what went wrong. While editing your profile, you have to click on 'Templates' and then 'Add other templates'. Once you click on that, assuming you want the Death Song one, you type DeathSongFan and click 'insert'. It'll show the user box even still while on editing mode. So I'll just test it here. And it worked! If you want other userboxes, find the user box page in this Wiki because it won't let me link it for some readont.. Once you've clicked on a template, just copy the text that has in it. But don't actually copy the curly brackets. Just copy the text like DeathSongFan and go on template and insert. Another way of doing it is without going on the template part. This time, while your editing, include the in the text. So like . I purposely uncapitalized some letters so it doesn't bring up the user box itself. So if I was to want to make it show I would have capitalized the 'S' and 'F' in DeathSongFan. This way you can straight up out it into your userpage without anything that might be confusing for you. Anyway I hope this wasn't confusing or too long. But there you go, a better explanation. [[User:How To Train Your Deathsong|How To Train Your Deathsong]] ([[User talk:How To Train Your Deathsong|) 09:18, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Ok, so, after re-reading my previous two explanations, I seem to get more confusing. So this time I'll try my best to make it as simple as possible. So, while you're editing your profile, make sure you're on 'source' mode not 'visual' mode. Once you know you're on source mode, click 'Add other templates'. Once you've clicked that, it should say 'Search for a template', 'Browse for a template' and 'Most frequently used'. Where it says 'Search for a template', there should be a bar to write in. In that bar you write DeathSongFan. Make sure the 'D' 'S' and 'F' are capitalized. After that click insert and it should appear. [[User:How To Train Your Deathsong|How To Train Your Deathsong]] 17:55, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: User boxes and Sig Hi DeathSong! I'd be happy to help you. First- user boxes. Go to [[How to Train Your Dragon Wiki:List of userboxes|this page]] and chose which ones you want from the list. Then copy the template/code on the far left of the table for each user box you want and paste them into your profile while you're editing it. So for the DeathSong user box, copy the code " " (without the quotes), and you should get this -> Second- signature. When viewing your personal preferences, you'll see the area where you can customize your sig. Click on "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Then in the space provided, paste this- [[User:DeathSongLover|DeathSongLover]] ([[User talk:DeathSongLover|talk]]) And you should get this -> [[User:DeathSongLover|DeathSongLover]] ([[User talk:DeathSongLover|talk]]) I came up with a random colour and font for you, but you can choose your own colour(s) [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors#X11_color_names here], and your own font(s) [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Font_family_(HTML) here]. You can also include the bold and/or italics tags if you like. As for my clover leaf, it's included in my emoji keyboard, and you can upload a small image to the wiki and tag it at the end of her sig using And see all the places where you see "px"? Those numbers affect the size, shape, and/or location. You can play with those numbers to adjust the size and shape of the text, or shadow, or image. Hope that helps! �� --�� ~ ( ) 08:11, August 26, 2018 (UTC No problem, glad to help. Everybody started as a newbie and overtime you'll get used to more stuff. [[User:How To Train Your Deathsong|How To Train Your Deathsong]] 08:40, August 29, 2018 (UTC) TripleStryke Hi DeathSong, You have a good heart. �� But honestly I don't think there's any thing I, or any one else, can do for him. It is very kind of you to try to reach out to him, though. If it's any consolation, I really doubt he was serious about killing himself, because waiting for his ban to end just so he could post on the message board to announce he was going to kill himself isn't really something someone seriously considering suicide would do. He was just trying to make some people feel guilty, myself included. But showing him you care can still do some good. So thank you for that! �� --�� ~ ( ) 16:48, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Hello! You receive that kind of email because you didn't write anything in the box on the top right corner if you are using search mode. It is not necessary to write something there; it is used when someone wants to let a message for others, regarding an edit. For example, let's say someone adds a fan-art image on an article. I would undo that edit and write in the box "Fan-art is not allowed on this wiki" so that the person who did that would mnow why I undo the edit. If you don't want to receive those kind of emails anymore, you can ho to your preferences page, section "Email" and disable emails sent by the wiki. '''''[[User:Httyd big fan|Tauriel of Mirkwood]] ([[User talk:Httyd big fan|talk]])''''' 05:17, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Question about a rule Hi DeathSong, That wouldn't be considered roleplaying, so that would be perfectly fine. Roleplaying is when someone pretends to be an actual character and expects everyone else to treat them as such. Especially when there's a second user pretending to be a different character and they start interacting with each other. ''That's'' what's against the rules. --�� ~ ( ) 20:35, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Thank you so much for the kind words! Id'e LOVE to edit pages together. If you know how to set up a chat btw us let me know! I dont know how to do that so leave a message hx! thank you deathsong! Hi deathsong, Hictooth here. You literally brightened my whole day with those comments. I haven't been treated that nicly in a while... I would love to set up a chat btw us. (leave a chat on my page telling me how to access that) You seem to know alot about the fandom so can you please explain what you mean by collaborate wiki editors? Either way it sounds fun and I'de love to do it with you!!! Thank you again.. I look forward to working with you!!!! [[User:HictoothForever|HictoothForever]] ([[User talk:HictoothForever|talk]]) 00:26, September 15, 2018 (UTC)HICTOOTH